A Not So Bad Christmas
by shrugs43092
Summary: For the first time since the murder of his clan Sasuke has invited a friend over to spend the night on Christmas. Naruto is enjoying himself until they fall asleep and Sasuke flips out and looks ready to attack him. He soon realises he is not the target.


Sasuke was at home this Christmas, as usual, but unlike the past eight Christmases, he had company. He had asked Naruto to come over after training because Naruto had given him a gift, just like the last eight years, so he thought he should do something in return for his friend.  
While they walked to his house, they started talking about some of their favorite bands. Naruto had been surprised when the Uchiha had asked what kind of music he listened to, but answered anyway, "A little rap, but mostly rock," "Yeah I prefer rock myself. So what bands do you listen to most often?" Sasuke replied, realizing they had something in common. "Uhm… lets see. Linkin Park, Avenged Seven Fold, Three days Grace, Eeminem, you know, whatever's popular now. I'm not really picky." Naruto had answered honestly. Sasuke added a few more to the list while they approached his house.  
When they had entered the house they were both laughing at a joke the Uchiha had made about their sensei once singing and dancing to Justin Timberlake's song 'Bringing Sexy Back'. Then everything went quiet as they sat down to hangout. They decided to watch a movie and Naruto had tried to pick something he thought wouldn't be scary, since he got scared really easy. Sasuke noticed and pretended to pick up 'Eight Crazy Nights' and put it in the DVD player while Naruto left to go to the bathroom. While Naruto was gone he put in 'The Grudge'.  
When Naruto got back it was going through previews, so they got a snack. When they got back, the movie was starting and Naruto thought it was another preview. After they got on the couch Sasuke asked 'Have you ever seen this before?" 'Yeah, every Christmas," 'Good, then you won't be mad that I switched the movie." Sasuke replied with an evil grin. "WHAT?! What did you put in you bastard?" Naruto was hysterical as he realized that he wasn't watching a preview, but the movie.  
After realizing this, he froze on this couch, while Sasuke started to laugh. "Baka, did you really think I was going to watch a comedy, when I know how you react to horror movies. You're a comedy in yourself with how you react. By this time, Naruto was shaking; he had seen the movie before and knew what was coming. But he was still just as scared, if not, more.  
Sasuke started to feel bad once Naruto began to cry, so he turned of the movie. Naruto was still frozen looking at the T.V. as though something would come out and attack him, if he so much as breathed. Sasuke really started to feel bad after 10 minutes had passed and Naruto, still, hadn't moved. He realized he had probably gone a little too far and should apologize. It was Christmas after all.  
"Hey, Naruto... You okay?" Sasuke asked out of concern for his friend. "…" "Listen, sorry about that. I'll admit that was a little too far, but I didn't think you would get this worked up after only 20 minutes of the movie." He walked over to Naruto, who was glaring at him, 'good, he's starting to have some reactions', Sasuke thought. "Naruto, I really am sorry about that. I didn't think it would get you that worked up." Sasuke said, relived to see Naruto getting some color back. "You know, you really are a bastard sometimes Sasuke," Naruto said after a long pause.  
After that, Sasuke left to start dinner. Naruto shortly joined in, even though Sasuke had told him not to.  
After dinner they decided to plan the sleeping arrangements. It was almost 11:00 when they decided they would both sleep out on the two couches. Sasuke didn't mind, since he usually slept on the couch, but part of him did, do to the fact his male teammate was going to be sleeping in his house, in the same room as him. "Sasuke you're sleeping out here too right? I mean, this is the first time I've been to your house, and you're the reason for me being so scared," was Naruto's reasoning. After 15 minutes of arguing, Sasuke said he would. In reality, he hated sleeping in his room; it only brought back bad memories.  
When they finally got blankets and pillows for the couches, Sasuke was surprised by the smell of his pillow. It smelt like his older brother, Itachi. He had told Naruto to get a couple pillows off the his bed while he got the blankets, but had forgot to tell Naruto which room was his.  
Sasuke immediately got tense from the smell, "Are you okay?" Naruto asked, seeing Sasuke tense up. "I'm fine," Sasuke said in a sharp tone, and turned around. Naruto quickly did the same and was about to fall asleep when…"Sasuke what's wrong?" Naruto asked in shock, as he saw Sasuke glaring at him, standing in a defensive position, and holding a kunai.  
"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, snarling at him. "What?!" Naruto asked, scared that Sasuke had gone crazy. Just then he noticed that Sasuke wasn't looking at him, but behind him and the couch at something.  
"So Sasuke , you have company. That was unexpected." Said the unknown thing that turned out to be a man. He had a deep emotionless voice that Sasuke vaguely recognized. Naruto, however, did not and immediately turn around to face the unknown man, only to find that he was, "Santa?"


End file.
